Consecuencias del Alcohol M I M A T O
by MenyPshh
Summary: Mimi regresa de USA y antiguos amigos que la acompañaron al mundo digital le realizan una pequeña alcoholica bienvenida. Peligro en el cuarto ante recuerdos del pasado, el vodka, el tequila y el ron.


¿Qué mierda hago subiendo un One shot cuándo debería estar actualizando _Nuestra Historia_? No lo shé, me supera, esta cosa se escribió sola :c.

Pero bueno, esta vez señoras y señores les traigo una cochinada. Sí, una PORNO. Pura calentura y sabor. ¿Por qué me dio por escribir esto? No sé, no he leído mucho lemon… creo.

Bueno, es el primero que escribo, no es la gran cosa… pero trátenlo bien :c! Quiéranlo y ámenlo, como yo a ustedes C:!

Aclaraciones:

_# __Digimon no es mio, yo solamente me rapto a los personajes y los hago actuar como se me plazca para así entretenerlos sanamente a ustedes (?). _

_# La edad de los personajes no la definí… pero son grandes, viejos y peludos x'D… pongámosle alrededor de los 20 años :3!_

Oh si! Esta vez utilicé un formato distinto al que suelo ocupar, ahí me dicen que tal si les gustó o no xd! Y sin más estupideces que decir los dejo con la lectura :3!

* * *

><p>Ya iban por el ¿doceavo?, ¿treceavo vaso? Observó a su amiga quien tenía cara de pocos amigos, siempre era ella quien tomaba el control de las situaciones cuando Joe no estaba, y en ese momento justamente él no se encontraba presente, hace un rato había caído derrotado en balcón tras un par de fanshops. En realidad deseaba que su amiga se entretuviese como ellos lo hacían, pero que más da, ella era así.<p>

Continuó bebiendo de su vodka con jugo de naranja y dándoles ánimo al rubio y al moreno, poco le importaba cual de los dos ganaba, ella sólo quería divertirse y ver como caían rendidos ante el alcohol sus amigos.

Ellos terminaron de tomar el contenido de sus vasos e inmediatamente tomaron sus respectivas botellas vaciado con algo de dificultad lo que les quedaba. Estaba dispuesta a ir en busca de dos botellas de ron más pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sora. La diversión había acabado por esa noche… o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

"Ya deja ese vaso Taichi". Observó como Sora se lanzó hacia la mano del moreno arrebatándole el vaso.

"Oi, Sor-raaa… essoh" le escuchó decir a Taichi mientras se balanceaba en su silla y apuntaba hacia la mano de la pelirroja "esh… mí-mí-o…".

Sora lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados. Con determinación vertió el líquido dentro de su boca sin parar ni un segundo hasta que el vaso estuvo totalmente vacío. "Ya no". Su amiga seguía siendo la misma chica poco femenina de siempre.

"Erresh un perr-error" Esta vez era el rubio quien hablaba y tomaba su vaso, pero justo antes de que pudiese tomar su preciado alcohol Sora había repetido la acción anterior. Sin embargo esta vez no le había caído tan bien, la pelirroja con mucha dificultad se mantenía en pie. "Mimi, ayuda…". Como buena amiga corrió en su auxilio.

"Wow amiga, pero que rudeza la tuya, si querías unirte a la competencia simplemente lo hubieras dicho y ya" le decía mientras reía y la ayudaba a caminar hasta el sillón.

"No digas estupideces, era la única forma de que pararan. Mañana me lo agradecerán". Miró hacía la mesa donde Tai y Matt estaban haciendo un gran escandalo, que no llegaba a más gracias a que Izzy, T.K, Davis, Cody y Ken los estaban – a duras penas – separando.

Mimi los miraba un tanto fastidiaba por la infantil actitud de ellos… "Estúpidos cavernícolas que todo resuelven a golpes". Exhaló el aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones y sonrió como de costumbre. "Pero me alegra que sigan igual que siempre".

"Y a mi me apena que se comporten así en tu bienvenida, después de que no te ven hace mas de tres años".

"Vamos, no es tan malo, además ahora es una estadía permanente, me debo acostumbrar a estas cosas y en todos caso me ha hecho feliz el poder verlos así de borrachos, es una de las grandes evidencias de lo 'maduros' que estamos".

"Ohh…" su amiga sonrió pícaramente. "¿No será que estás feliz porque así es más fácil aprovecharte y vengarte del ahora indefenso Yamato?".

"Oyeee, ¿Qué cosas dices?... para ese tipo de cosas más bien desearía que estuviese sobrio…" dijo sonrojada y estallando en risas junto a su eterna mejor amiga. En realidad ese no era un tema que le agradase mucho, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a superarlo y reírse de él.

Cada vez la situación se ponía peor, ya no tenían como controlarlos, las patadas y combos volaban por todo el lugar indiscriminadamente, dando vuelta la mesa donde descansaban varias de las botellas ya vacías y algunas aún con líquido, cayendo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Eso, sumado al griterío que tenían hizo que pronto llegase la policía exigiéndoles que bajaran los decibeles y controlasen al par de locos que estaban a punto de golpearlos de no ser por Izzy y Davis que los sujetaban, si no todos tendrían que acompañarlos hasta la comisaría.

"Y bien, ¿Quién es el dueño de casa y quién se hará responsable de mantener el orden?" preguntó el policía.

"Me da la impresión de que el dueño de casa no está en condiciones de hacerse responsable…" dijo la ojimiel mientras apuntaba a Matt quien cruzó corriendo el pasillo para lograr llegar al baño y arrojar al w.c. lo que sea que cruzase en ese momento su garganta.

"Bien, entonces señorita" se dirigió hacia Mimi "yo como representante de la ley la dejaré a cargo de cumplir con nuestra petición. Buenas noches". Sin más se retiraron dejando a una estupefacta castaña ante la noticia de que era la nueva dueña de casa del departamento del rubio.

"Soraaaa, ¿Qué hago? Si ese par no se tranquiliza de seguro me llevarán a la cárcel y me dejarán encerrada durante cinco años y un día" dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Mimi no seas exagerada, con suerte te pasarán una multa y ya..." suspiró. "Aun así, no podemos continuar con esto".

Observaron el desastre que había a su alrededor y pronto Sora puso a todos a trabajar para dejar lo más decente posible el lugar. "Izzy, despierta al borracho económico y dale un café para que se recupere un poco… y tú Mimi encárgate del ebrio que se está muriendo en el baño".

"Pero Sora…" la aludida le cerró un ojo y se dirigió hasta la sala para seguir dando órdenes a los demás.

Por su lado Mimi, con una cara entre asco y resignación, se estaba dando fuerzas para entrar al baño y no terminar compartiendo el w.c. con el verdadero dueño de casa. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando Sora cuando le asignó esa tarea? Si quería darles privacidad esa no era la mejor forma, de seguro esos dos vasos de ron puritano al seco le habían hecho efecto… ya se las pagaría. Sin dilatar más el asunto se aventuró a entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con un Ishida durmiendo abrazado a la taza del baño… la decadencia total. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaleco y tomó una fotografía de aquella 'hermosa' escena, sería un buen chantaje en el futuro.

"Matt… Matt" sacudió el hombro del chico esperando que de ese modo reaccionara, pero no había indicio alguno de que estuviese consiente. Tiró la cadena para dejar ir el antiguo contenido del ojiazul y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ella lo levantó apoyándolo en la pared para así poder limpiarlo mejor. "Esto es asqueroso. Me las pegarás Sora!" balbuceaba mientras limpiaba la cara y camisa del chico con la toalla de manos. Lo miró unos segundos más, analizando el rostro de él, se veía brutalmente sexy con esa carita de 'bello durmiente' y su camisa mojada… y habría sido mucho mejor de no ser porque su estado actual se debía a una rancia borrachera.

"Ya terminaste, que bien" le sonreía muy alegre su – ahora – ex mejor amiga.

"Sí, hasta le lavé los dientes, de seguro su boca apestaba después de vomitar tanto…" contestó con una sonrisa fingida mientras seguía arrastrando al rubio hacia la sala.

"Bien, sólo te pediré un último favor" de repente los rojos ojos de Sora se encendieron más de lo normal y su inmensa sonrisa no era para nada angelical. Algo andaba mal, su sexto sentido se lo gritaba.

"¿Puedes quedarte con Matt?" antes de que pudiera siquiera responder ella ya le estaba dando 'suficientes' razones para que le hiciera caso. "Mañana en la mañana de seguro despertará descolocado y con un dolor de cabeza de muerte" iba a protestar pero nuevamente su queridísima amiga no se lo permitió. "Y T.K no puede quedarse porque habían quedado de acuerdo con Cody, Davis y Ken que se quedarían en su casa".

"¿Y porqué no se queda Tai? De seguro ya están acostumbrados a esto…". Era su única carta de 'triunfo', sin embargo notó como el rostro de su amiga poco a poco se fue contagiando del rojo de su cabello, y que de su boca no salían más que balbuceos inentendibles. Ahora ella era quien sonreía pícaramente. "Ok, comprendo la situación. Cumpliré con su última orden capitana".

"Vamos Mimi, no seas así" le decía completamente sonrojada, sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. "Me llevaré a Tai hasta mi departamento porque está cerca y no puedo dejar que Kari y Yolei se lleven a un ebrio a cuestas... además de seguro los padres de Tai le harán un gran embrollo por llegar borracho" Quizás para otros esa excusa era más que suficiente, pero tenía clarísimo que para su amiga no.

"No te preocupes. No le comentaré a nadie el hecho de que es bastante extraño que prefieras llevarte a Tai a tu departamento siendo que te podrías quedar conmigo aquí cuidando de ambos".

"Oye, eso suena como si yo fuese una psicópata sexual en serie".

"Si del sujeto que hablamos es Tai… pues no me parece nada raro ese papel para ti".

Luego de las incontenibles risas de ambas, todos se dirigieron hasta la salida del edificio. Izzy y Joe, quien estaba mucho mejor, ayudaron a llevar a Tai hasta el departamento de Sora y luego de dejarlo tirado en la cama se despidieron de ella y caminaron rumbo a la parada de buses. Los demás chicos habían acompañado a Kari y a Yolei hasta la residencia Yagami y luego se separaron para retomar la caminata hasta la casa de T.K.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien señor borracho… usted… debe… ir… a… la cama" dijo mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Matt hasta lograr tirarlo sobre el colchón. Escuchó balbuceos de parte de él, al parecer ya estaba retornando su conciencia. Lo miró por unos instantes para asegurarse de que aún estaba vivo y que lo anterior no hubiera sido más que su último aliento, comprobando lo primero cuando el ojiazul abrió con pesar sus ojos dejando su mirada fija en ella.<p>

"¿Una pesadilla?". Lo siguiente que sintió luego de terminar de hablar fue el auricular del teléfono sobre su cabeza, lo cual fue suficiente para responder a su interrogante y despertarlo un poco más. "Aish… no me refería a ti. Loca. Lo decía porque todo estaba dando vueltas y me duele mucho el cuerpo como si me hubieran azotado contra el suelo" decía mientras se sobaba y apretaba con fuerza la cabeza.

"Que raro… no sucedió nada como eso" respondió al tiempo que giraba nerviosamente su vista y dejaba el auricular en su lugar.

"¿Segura?" no obtuvo respuesta. Ni modo. "¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto?, ¿Dónde están los demás?"

Vaya que hacía preguntas para estar recién despertando de una borrachera. "Los demás se fueron y Sora me pidió que te cuidase porque lo más seguro era que despertaras con una resaca del porte de un buque".

"Me duele la cabeza… pero creo que es más bien por otra cosa, no por el alcohol".

"Ya no te quejes… esa soy yo" dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa. Y había funcionado. "¿Quieres algo para comer?".

"No gracias, para eso tengo manos y pies… además no quiero sufrir de una indigestión". Ella infló sus mejillas ante las palabras de él… seguía igual que hace tres años, amaba hacerla enojar. Pero para la mala suerte del rubio cuando se puso de pie todo volvió a girar descontroladamente provocando que callera de espaldas a su cama nuevamente.

Mimi lo observó caer y se puso de pie "Buena suerte con tus manos y pies Yamato, yo iré a dormir al sillón".

"Oye, oye… no, ven…" estaba resignado. "Tráeme algo para comer ¿Si?... no importa que me de indigestión, sólo quiero tener algo en el estómago y que pase el maldito mareo" sonreía de forma suplicatoria.

"Esta bien, me aseguraré de que te caiga mal… de todas formas ya vomitaste bastante, un poco más, un poco menos no hará la gran diferencia" caminó hacia la salida de la habitación del mareado rubio para luego dirigirse hasta la cocina y buscar algo comestible entre todas las latas de cervezas que habían en el refrigerador.

Encontró unas masas de tacos, carne y arroz quizás de cuando, de lo cual calentó una porción, preparó palta y tomate aliñándolo con un poco de sal, aceite, limón y cebollín. Distribuyó entre las masas que había dejándolas junto a la mayonesa, la salsa de soya y un par de cervezas, en una bandeja que llevó hasta la habitación de Matt.

"Muy bien, aquí tiene su comida señor" dejó la bandeja en la cama y tomó asiento en ésta.

"¿Desde cuándo las empleadas comen con los amos?".

"Tengo hambre no me jodas" le mostró su grosera lengua, ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas esa típica pesadez del ojiazul.

"Mujer, pero que agresiva, sabes que lo digo con cariño" le sonrió ampliamente a lo cual ella respondió con un sonrojo que lo contagió también a él, haciendo que sus miradas que hasta ese entonces se habían mantenido fijas la una en la otra escaparan a cualquier otro punto evitando que se volviesen a cruzar.

El silencio se había hecho algo incómodo por lo que el chico tomó el control de la radio y la encendió para así tener algo de ruido y hacer que su mente pensara en otra cosa que no fueran los dulces ojos de Mimi.

"Me encanta esta canción…" dijo para si mismo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la castaña alcanzara a escucharlo.

"Don't Cry, de Guns and Roses… siempre ha sido tu favorita". Lo había tomado por sorpresa, en realidad creyó que sólo lo había pensado en vez de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

"No creí que aún lo recordases" se aventuró a decir, sabía a donde llegaría aquella plática.

"No hay razón alguna para que lo olvidara…" le siguió su juego.

"¿No? Yo pensé…" volteó su mirada en busca de la de ella, sin embargo Mimi mantenía su vista fija en la lata de cerveza que tenía en sus manos. "… ¿Desde cuando bebes alcohol?"

"¿Lo único que se te ocurrió preguntar para cambiar el tema?". Eso había sido duro.

"Creí que preferías no hablar del tema…"

"'Creí', 'pensé', 'sentí'… siempre es lo mismo, siempre actúas de acuerdo a lo que tu cuerpo o tu mente te dicen… nunca has sido capaz de tomar decisiones de acuerdo a lo que realmente quieren o piensan los que están a tu alrededor" tomó airé y exhaló pesadamente. "Hace tres años fue así, ¿verdad? Me dejaste porque 'sentiste' que yo no te quería… me dejaste de la noche a la mañana y ni siquiera te dignaste a ir a despedirme en el aeropuerto, a pesar de que ya sabías que la razón por la cual me había 'distanciado' era porque debía regresar a USA" las lágrimas estaban cayendo. Lo que él más odiaba, estaba sucediendo.

Ella intentaba hablar pero las palabras se atascaban en sus sollozos. Él se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta el lado de la cama donde estaba ella, bajó la bandeja para hacerse espacio y se sentó a su lado abrazándola con fuerza, odiaba verla llorar y más cuando era por su culpa. Besó su frente esperando poder calmarla un poco con eso, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba con sus manos cada lágrima que caía.

"Sé que fui un imbécil… después que te fuiste sufrí mucho más que cuando te dejé… y después tuve miedo de hablar contigo, por eso no te hablé hasta el día de hoy…" hizo una pausa para tomar aire y volver a la normalidad su respiración. "Soy un cobarde, lo sé… no te pido que me perdones, pero… sí quiero que sepas… que aún te quiero, que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado…" besó nuevamente su frente, pero esta vez con fuerza provocando que una lágrima escapara de sus apretados ojos. "Te quiero…" volvió a repetir en un susurro.

¿Desde cuándo era tan sincero? El mismo se impresionaba de sus palabas. Maldito alcohol que controlaba su sangre y sus palabras.

Ella levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos cerrados de Yamato de los cuales no paraban de caer lágrimas, acarició su rostro y retiró el cabello que caía sobre él, nunca lo había visto así… le partía el corazón. Apoyó su frente contra la de él tratando de que de esa forma se calmara, enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de él para evitar que se alejara, no lo quería lejos nunca más. El la sostenía de la cintura y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la cristalina mirada de ella, se sonrieron estúpidamente mientras volvían a cerrar sus ojos dejando escapar más de esas nostálgicas lágrimas… el poder estar así, era suficiente para ellos, para poder liberarse de todo el dolor que habían guardado en los últimos años.

Matt cortó el contacto que había entre sus frentes, inclinando hacia el lado izquierdo su cabeza en busca de los labios de la Tachikawa, labios que en menos de un segundo logró encontrar y que respondieron positivamente a su contacto. La atrajo más hacia ella, quería sentir su cuerpo, no deseaba sentir ningún milímetro espacio entre ellos.

Así continuaron hasta caer de lleno en la cama. Se sentía tan bien estando bajo el cuerpo de ella. Lo necesitaba, hace años necesitaba tenerla así de cerca, sentir su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, sus dulces y carnosos labios luchando contra los suyos, sus lenguas bailando al compás de sus latidos. Era una guerra que no tenía pensada perder ni terminar.

El aire les hacía falta pero las ganas de amarse eran más fuertes que cualquier necesidad vital. Necesitaban más contacto, el que había ya era nada. Poco a poco comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas. La camisa de él, el chaleco y la blusa de ella, sus pantalones… aún no era suficiente, necesitaban más contacto. La castaña notaba con detalle lo molesto que era la ropa interior para él.

En la desesperación él arrancó el brasier de ella dejando al desnudo sus bien formados pechos. Luego de recorrerlos tímidamente con su dedo índice y su mirada, tomó posesión nuevamente de los ya hinchados labios de ella mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba y juga con uno de los senos de la castaña y con su mano libre acariciaba el resto del formidable cuerpo de ella. No quería ir tan rápido, pero no podía seguir esperando más por aquel momento, necesitaba poseerla, hacerla suya, ya se había aguantado tres malditos años y ahora al fin la tenía en sus brazos igual que en sus mejores sueños.

De a poco fue deslizando su mano izquierda, reconociendo y grabando todas y cada una de las curvas de la castaña, deleitándose con la suavidad y firmeza de su pálida piel, hasta al fin llegar al punto de unión de aquellas feroces y deseables piernas, comenzando a acariciar tiernamente su clítoris, estimulando a los pocos minutos lo suficiente para desatar pequeños espasmos y gemidos de placer en ella. Pero por supuesto ella no se quedó atrás y ante tal provocación bajó una de sus manos firme pero sensualmente por el torso del ojiazul hasta llegar a su entusiasmado miembro, haciendo que un ronco quejido escapase de parte de él. El sentir la mano de ella hacer contacto con su amigo había sido más excitante de lo que esperaba.

El calor los estaba consumiendo y los juegos que llevaban a cabo con sus manos ya se estaban haciendo insuficientes. Buscó los ojos de ella esperando encontrar la respuesta a su deseo, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa junto con un juguetón y decidido beso en su lugar. Sin separar sus labios ni sus cuerpos el Ishida se movió hasta alcanzar la cómoda para luego extraer un preservativo de él, nunca le había agradado la idea de utilizar condón, menos en un encuentro tan improvisado como ese, pero tampoco buscaba ser padre pronto. La ojimiel se levantó un poco, lo suficiente, para que él pudiera ponerse la protección, cuando ya estuvo listo procedió a penetrarla delicadamente, comenzando a los pocos segundo con el vaivén de sus caderas. En un principio lo suficientemente lento para que pudieran sincronizarse, luego aumentando y disminuyendo cada cierto tiempo la frecuencia de las oscilaciones, querían disfrutar la mayor cantidad de tiempo aquel momento. Acabando al fin con desenfrenados movimientos, pudiendo llegar juntos al placentero final.

Mimi calló sobre el pecho de él, ambos tratando de recuperar su aliento. Después de unos minutos levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel que amaba tanto, se sonrieron estúpidamente sin apartar sus miradas, susurrándole un tímido "Te amo" que fue respondido con un pequeño beso sobre su frente. La ojimiel se abrazó con más fuerza al torso del chico, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza sobre su pecho, el rubio estiró su brazo para alcanzar el otro extremo del cubrecama y así envolver sus cuerpos con aquella tela, a los pocos minutos la castaña se rindió ante Morfeo gracias el armonioso sonido que se formaba a partir de los latidos de Matt.

* * *

><p>Como cada mañana Yamato se estiró sobre su cama, acomodándose nuevamente ya que mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando que estos en algún minuto dejaran la pereza de lado y se abrieran por si solos. Pero algo lo hizo abrir de golpe sus ojos. Una risa y aquel dulce aroma impropio de cuarto.<p>

"Hasta que despiertas perezoso". Giró sobre su cuerpo topándose con la castaña que estaba de pie al lado de su cama, vestida provocativamente tan solo con la camisa de él mientras hacía no sé que cosa con su celular… algo que le provocaba bastante gracia al parecer.

"¿Qué miras?". Dijo ya recompuesto de la primera impresión, después de todo lo de anoche era inolvidable.

"Fotos…" contestó con simpleza. Él la miró extrañado, si mal no recordaba entre sueños escucho unos cuantos flashes.

"¿De quién?". Ella lo miró divertida.

"Tuyas… mira" en la pantalla del móvil rosa se veía a él abrazado del w.c con 'baba' cayendo de su boca.

"Dame eso". Estiro su mano inútilmente tratando de quitarle el teléfono. "¿De dónde la sacaste?" Esta vez se levantó… y sonrojó al notar que aún estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Por qué mierda se sonrojaba ahora después de lo de anoche? Se tapó rápidamente con el cubrecamas y continuó en su intento de eliminar aquella fotografía. Intento fallido.

"La tomé anoche cuando Sora me pidió que te fuera a ayudar mientras vomitabas…" puso cara de repugnancia al tiempo que apartaba el aparato del alcance del rubio "eso fue lo que sucedió antes de tu 'pesadilla'".

"¿Tan mal estaba?" ella lo miró con cara de obviedad.

"Después la mezcla del tequila y el vodka, más trece vasos de ron puritano, no es raro que terminaras así". Lo miró desafiante. "Y si no quieres que esta fotografía salga a la luz… tendrás que hacer algo por mi".

"Víbora" escupió amargamente. A lo que recibió un coscorrón como castigo.

"Oye, no me trates así" le sonrió. "Será algo fácil para ti…" le dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia él.

"¿Y que sería lo que debería hacer por usted princesa?". Respondió juguetonamente.

"Ser mi príncipe".

"Será un placer" tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente, cayendo nuevamente sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>Fue horrible, fue terrible escribir el lemon u.u… no porque me traumara por mi mente cochina… si no por mi mente ridícula xD. Estuve a punto de poner cosas como: "De a poco fue arrastrando su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su <em>PENE!",<em> "… bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Matt provocando un ronco quejido de parte de él al sentir la mano de ella _SUJETANDOLE LA QUE CUELGA!_", "comenzaron con el vaivén de sus caderas _que arden y encienden el fuego del placer que los quema como si de perreo intenso se tratase_" o "llegando al climax _ambos dos juntos unidos_" xDDD.

Si hasta me acordé de la canción del condón que cantaban la Leen y la K'aru en el colegio: "Yo soy el condón, úsame bien, no me dejes de lado asdasadasdas (8)" o algo así xD. Pero hablando en serio sobre el condón… encuentro que esa weá es tan mata pasiones, apaga calentura, corta inspiración :/! xD #ESO.

Ya, paro de hablar weás (cuando escribí todo esto eran al rededor de las 4.45 am, comprendan xd). Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña locura que nació de la nada *-*.

Dedicado a Leen que estaba desesperada por leer algo y me obligó a subirlo sin haberme dejado terminar la versión Taiora de este fic... que espero tenerla pronto, o si no para nunca x'D.

Bai baii~ Besos :3! MenyPshh~


End file.
